La Primera Cita
by pablo.anda
Summary: Después de un tiempo, las cosas en la vida de Parax van mejorando. Hoy es el día en el que se arma de valor y le pedirá una cita a su amor, pero las coas van mal cuando recibe una llamada de un antiguo enemigo.


Capitulo 1

Temporada 2

Primera cita

Después de varias aventuras, me encontraba descansando, pero una idea no podía salir de mi mente, era el amor que sentía por Trixie, quizás no sea la mejor o la mas famosa del mundo, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado de ella.

Finalmente me arme de valor para ir donde se encontraba y pedirle que tuviera un cita conmigo.

-Asi que finalmente vas a hacerlo-pregunto Eric.

-Si, estoy decidido

Tenia la ventaja de que ambos nos conocíamos, pues ya había hecho algunos trabajos para ella. Llegue a su hogar, toque la puerta, sentía un escalofrió y miles de mariposas en mi estomago. Se abrió la puerta y la vi, con su crin cian grisácea que me parecía hermoso, sus ojos rosas con los que era fácil perderse.

-Oh, Parax, ¿que tal?

-tragando saliva hable-Ho-hola trixie, bueno estaba por a zona y pase para preguntarte si, bueno, quisieras ir a algún lugar mañana.

Estaba nervioso por la respuesta pero debía mantener la compustura.

\- Mmmhhh, bueno suena bien, creo que debo agradecerte por las ayudaditas que haz dado.

\- ! En serio ¡ digo, ok, te veo mañana, te parece a las siete.

-De acuerdo, hasta entonces.

Cerro la puerta, volví a casa, subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta, solo para que la alegría me invadiera, saltando de la emoción, solo para ser interrumpido por eric, volvi a la compostura de inmediato.

-Eh, Prax tienes una llamada

-Hola -dije sosteniendo el teléfono-

-¿Que Tal PraX?-dijo una vos misteriosa.

-Quien habla

-Oh, no puedo decirte, solo dire que ya nos conocimos, y ahora que estoy de regreso voy a divertirme mucho contigo, te veré mañana a las seis treinta adiós…

La llama termino, por le daba la razón en algo, su voz, aunque distorsonada me resultaba familiar, la preocupación me llego por un momento.

-Que hare, tengo una cita con trixie, pero este tipo quiere verme a las seis treinta.

-Descuida-dijo eric-tengo una idea. Puedo volar, asi que buscare desde los cielo a ese tipo, no debe ser difícil encontrar a alguien espeluznante. Mientras tu estas en la cita.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro, tu ten calma.

-Gracias.

El bien, de cualquier caso confio en el. Pase por Trixie, quien se veía hermosa, decidimos hacer algo simple, una linda caminata por la ciudad y tomar un poco de café. Veia desde el cielo que Eric estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, vigilando.

-Que noche mas aburrida-dijo entre bostezos Eric.

-Vaya veo que Prax decidió enviar a su mascota, que raro en el-dijo una voz que salía detrás de Eric, rápidamente sometiendo a este.

Mientras desde otro lugar, Parax y Trixie estaban caminando y hablando sobre ellos.

-Y bueno, después de mi segunda derrota, se podía decir que me calme un poco-dijo Trixie-pero creo que hable mucho de mi, dime, que hay de ti.

-Bueno no hay mucho que contar, vengo una pequeña familia, después de recibir mi Cutie Mark me dedique a la investigación, sobre todo a lo paranormal.

La plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono en el bolsillo de Parax.

-Eh, discúlpame, tengo que contestar-dijo Parax, quien por el identificador supo que era Eric-dime porque me llamas idiota.

-Si asi le hablas a tus amigos, como llamaras a tus enemigos

-¿Tu? que le hiciste a Eric

-El esta amordazado pero ileso, porque no nos vemos, estoy en el bosque everfree, ven si te atrevez o si no le corto las alas a tu amiguito.

Me preocupe por Eric, asi que tuve que inventarle algo a Trixie, para no poderla en peligro.

-Eh disculpa, tengo que irme, recordé que debo despertarme temprano en la mañana.

-Oh, ok.

Parax se despidió de Trixie y se encamino al bosque, lo que no conto es que ella lo vio dirigirse al bosque y decidió seguirlo. Ya en el bosque, entre tantas ramas, hojas y arbustos, encontró a Eric, amarrado a un árbol y empezando a despertar.

-Oh…donde…estoy

-¿Estas bien? ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Recuerdo…una sombra…atacándome.

-Vaya, por fin vienes, temia que te perdieras la diversión-dijo una sombra encapuchada.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Parax se puso más nervioso cuando vio a trixie salir de entre unos arbustos, se entero de lo habia seguido.

-¿Parax? ¿Qué sucede?

-Eh, Trixie, puedo explicarlo.

-Oh, hola, porque no tennos unes-dijo la sombra con tono malévolo-Vamos, todos podemos divertirnos, después de todo para eso existo, para la diversión.

La sombra revelo su identidad, nada mas ni nada menos que Pinkamena Diane Pie con un aspecto mas salvaje.

-¿Pinkamena?-pregunto Trixie, a quien Parax salvo unos segundo antes de que fuera atacada.

-Oye pero creí que me había desecho de ti hace tiempo-dijo Parax.

-Los rumores de mi desaparición fueron exagerados, cuando nos vimos la ultima vez una de tus amigas intento deshacerse de mi, pero fallo y pase este tiempo planeando mi venganza.

Parax salto sobre ella, soltándole un golpe, ella intenta cortarlo con un cuchillo pero falla, el procede a soltarle otro golpe, finalmente ella decide correr hacia el bosque.

-Trixie, quédate aquí y libera a Eric.

Parax persigue la silueta de Pinkamena la cual se pierde debido a las ramas y arboles, solo se alcanza a escuchar unas risas perturbadoras y la frase.

-TALVEZ NO HOY NI MAÑANA, PERO CONSEGUIRE MI VENGANZA JAJA JAJA JAJA.

Parax se detiene cansando y frustado decide volver, donde Trixie y Eric, quien ya esta libre.

-Bueno me voy a casa, nos vemos Parax-dijo Eric, volando y despediendose.

Parax y Trixie se sientan en el césped, este esta arrepentido por que ella haya tenido que vivir esto, pero se alegra a oírla hablar.

-Oye, tranquilo, ciertamente no es lo mas raro que me haya pasado, pero si se te ocurre abandonar tu trabajo con esa loca suelta, me enojare.

Parax, mas tranquilo, lleva a Trixie a su casa, la cual se despide con un beso en la mejilla. Parax decide volver a casa, pensando en dos cosas, en que tal parece que tiene una oportunidad con Trixie y que Pinkamena esta suelta de nuevo y es su trabajo encontrarla.


End file.
